There is widespread interest in telecommunications systems which permit high bandwidth signals (i.e. signals with a bandwidth greater than 500 MHz) to be transmitted using a high frequency carrier, for example a carrier in the 60 GHz range. These technologies may find application, for example, in wirelessly transmitting high definition video signals, for example from a high-definition video player to a high-definition television. Efforts have been made to improve the performance of such systems by improving reception quality, reducing transmit power and the like.
One difficulty associated with high bandwidth transmission systems lies in the fact that high-frequency analogue to digital converters (ADCs) are difficult to implement. Most digital receivers have an ADC to convert received analogue signals into a digital format for further processing in the receiver. For accurate signal reception the receiver ADC must have a sampling frequency which is at least twice the bandwidth of the transmitted signal. For high-bandwidth systems, suitable ADCs are difficult, and therefore costly, to implement.